


Vict'ry Polka

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, baekse, hunbaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Onde Baekhyun e Sehun saem de férias no havaí realizando seu sonho adolescente, sem saberem que seus sentimentos um pelo outro eram correspondidos, e acabam descobrindo na viagem.Havaí!Au | Best Friends to Lovers
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Vict'ry Polka

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Dessa vez tive uma ideia doida de um sehun fanboy e why not? Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Até uma próxima!
> 
> Bisous <3

**What a Feeling**

_ You and me got a whole lot of history _

**_(Você e eu temos muita história)_ **

_ We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen _

**_(Nós poderíamos ser o melhor time que o mundo já viu)_ **

_ So don't let it go, we can make some more  _ **_(Não deixe isso acabar, podemos fazer um pouco mais)_ **

_ We can live forever _

**_(Nós podemos viver para sempre)_ **

**_-One Direction_ **

Ahh, o Havaí!! Sem dúvidas aquela ilha paradisíaca era o sonho, muitas vezes inalcançável, da maior parte dos jovens. Provavelmente por todo aquele espaço e beleza natural darem a sensação de liberdade, que é tudo que um jovem almeja, assim como eu e Sehun.

Aquela tábua branca que eu chamei de melhor amigo minha vida toda e eu, juntos, fizemos uma promessa aos 16 anos dele, que todo e qualquer dinheirinho que fosse que nós ganhássemos, seria guardado e, um dia, nós iríamos juntos ao Havaí realizar nosso sonho em conjunto. Quem diria que aqueles merdinhas iriam estar nesse momento, embaixo da sombra de uma árvore, na praia do Havaí.  _ We made it!  _

☀️

Com o dinheiro extra comprei uma câmera polaroid para conseguir registrar nossos momentos de liberdade naquele lugar sensacional. Por mais que Sehun fosse bastante branco, ele, assim como eu, adorava o sol. 

Estávamos empolgados fazendo as malas, porque, caramba, realizar um sonho assim com uma pessoa especial para você é emocionante, poxa. Como um bom hyung, fiz uma lista de checagem com coisas que não poderíamos esquecer de levar na viagem. A mãe de Sehun estava bastante preocupada ao saber que seu filho faria uma viagem internacional das grandes, então tive que tranquiliza-la mostrando o quanto sou responsável e que nada daria errado. Já tinha todas as nossas rotas planejadas e até estudei inglês para podermos nos virar no hotel.

E falando em hotel, como dois pão duros que somos acabamos por escolher um quarto só para nós, não era a primeira vez que ficaríamos sozinhos dessa forma, isso já aconteceu muitas vezes então não vimos problema nisso.

Quando o grande dia chegou, Sehun chegou vidrado no celular e quando fui espiar o que era, ele estava lendo vocabulário em inglês. Ah, o Oh é um fofo, sempre foi na verdade. Sempre achei ele uma gracinha e um pouco, talvez muito beijável. Nunca dei asas a essa minha imaginação por o mais novo passar uma imagem de 100% hétero, então zero de chances para mim.

Nervosos entramos no avião quando nosso vôo foi anunciado. Quando achamos nosso lugar, que era bem no meio do avião, ajeitamos nossas mochilas e nos sentamos. Decidi olhar pro lado e me dei conta de que Sehun tremia. 

— Ei Hun, você tá bem? O que tá acontecendo? — perguntou com a face expressando sua preocupação mas o mais novo lhe olhou com um olhar que jurava nunca ter visto.

— Tenho medo de altura, Baek...— naquele momento tudo fez sentido e o mais velho jurou por todas as entidades que iria surrar aquela cara bonita de porrada.

— Eu realmente queria brigar com você por não ter me dito isso antes de a gente planejar uma  _ fuckin  _ viagem mas tudo bem e te dizer para pensar no Niall para seu medo passar, mas não. Então fica calmo. Tenta dormir ou se distrair, anjo. Serão 12 horas, você precisa relaxar, okay? Se quiser, pode deixar no meu ombro.

— Obrigada, hyung..De verdade— e foi então que Sehun deitou sua cabeça no ombro do mais velho, e entrelaçou sua mão na dele. Se sentia nervoso por aquele tipo de demonstração mas não estava nem aí para nada.

Hyun ficou parado, em choque alguns instantes antes de relaxar e se ajeitar, pois, julgando pela força com que o maior segurava sua mão, não iria sair daquela situação nem tão cedo.

☀️

As horas passaram voando para ambos, nem acreditavam que já estavam no solo do seu tão sonhado lugar de férias. Se dependesse de Baekhyun e sua empolgação , voltariam para casa vermelhos igual ao seu casaco.

Sehun dormiu como um anjo, de mãos dadas com seu melhor amigo e amor secreto, até se esqueceu do avião, só pensava que estava indo viajar ao lado de alguém que amava a tanto tempo..Era um bobão.

Ao se organizarem, desceram do avião e Baekhyun com suas pernas inquietas ia à frente dos dois para entrarem no táxi certo e irem para o hotel que não ficava muito longe do Aeroporto, enquanto Sehun vinha logo atrás do outro de fone de ouvido, que tocavam sua paixonite secreta. Havia começado um choque de cultura para ambos, nunca haviam saído de sua bolha que se chamava Coréia do Sul. Então pessoas diferentes, língua, lugar, vestimenta, era tudo diferente. Ainda bem que Sehun era precavido e havia levado coisas floridas para ambos.

Quando foram pegar o táxi, Baekhyun estava todo se querendo, se achando o máximo quando pronunciou _ “We are going to this place” _ e em seguida, entregou um papel com o endereço exato para o motorista, que deu uma risadinha pois achou engraçado o sotaque do garoto.

O mais velho que guiou o check-in no hotel. Ficaram bestas ao entrar no quarto que tinha vista para o mar, era lindo. Seu sonho se realizando. Hyun ficou todo besta olhando o mar e falando:

— HUNNIE!!! VEM CÁ SEU BESTA!! Olha isso, é lindo lindo liiiiindo. Nem acredito que estamos realizando nosso sonho!!— enquanto falava, dava pulinhos de empolgação e não se percebeu quando puxou o rosto do mais alto e lhe deu um selinho. estava tão cego pela empolgação que nem se deu conta do que havia feito e então começou a se desculpar — ai meu deus, Sehun me desculpa, não foi intencional, foi na empolgação.

— Você poderia ficar empolgado assim mais vezes, sabia? Eu iria adorar, não nego. — disse com a maior naturalidade, voltando a se instalar no quarto.

As coisas seguiram normalmente, os dois fingiam que nada havia acontecido, nem quando desceram para o saguão do hotel na hora do jantar de mãos dadas. Era quase que uma atração magnética. Todos lhes olhavam surpresos pois, além de estrangeiros, pareciam ser um casal de homens.

Nenhum dos dois deu a mínima, estavam felizes demais para ligar para alguma coisa. Pediram ao garçom que trouxesse uma indicação para que pudessem conhecer os costumes de lá, por isso acabaram jantando coca cola com fritas e um hambúrguer que tinha mais coisas dentro do que poderiam sequer contar. Voltaram para o quarto felizes, se trocaram e deitaram pois, na manhã seguinte, era dia de praia e ambos ansiavam por isso.

Baekhyun se aninhou no ombro de Sehun enquanto conversavam sobre o quanto nenhum dos dois acreditavam que aqueles moleques do ensino médio conseguiriam realizar um sonho daquele tamanho, falaram sobre como agora queriam visitar outros lugares como o Canadá, Sehun até falou de fazer pós-graduação lá, mas só se Baekhyun estivesse consigo. Este que jurou de mindinho que estaria consigo. E foi assim que adormeceram, com os mindinhos grudados e as pernas entrelaçadas, era o encaixe perfeito.

☀️

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e, apesar de toda a empolgação, tinha um certo alguém que não queria levantar da cama, vulgo Baekhyun. Sehun tentava puxar seus pés, fazer cócegas, nada funcionava. Até que teve uma ideia brilhante.

Subiu na cama e sentou em cima do melhor amigo, com uma perna em cada lado de sua cintura, o mais alto se ajeitou e ficou ali. O mais velho tirou o lençol da cara parecendo que estava vendo um fantasma porque não acreditava que Sehun estava mesmo fazendo aquilo.

— Baekhyun, se você não resolver acordar pra gente ir pra praia eu vou te beijar, e eu estou falando muito sério então acho bom você acordar de uma vez porque já tá me deixando puto. — cruzou os braços enquanto encarava o menor.

— Eu não vou levantar — falou com certeza até reparar em uma coisa — Ah pera, você tá com uma blusa da One Direction. — fez uma cara duvidosa enquanto caía na risada, mas, no fundo queria ver se o garoto iria mesmo lhe beijar.

Nem teve tempo pra pensar, porquê quando viu, Sehun já estava segurando seu rosto e grudando seus lábios nos dele. Como se aquela situação não fosse alarmante o suficiente para Baekhyun, o maldito fanboy de ingleses ainda resolveu aprofundar o beijo, chupando sua língua de uma forma que jurava nunca ter sentido. Não era nem idiota a ponto de não fazer nada, então correspondeu da melhor forma que pode e segurou a cintura do maior. 

Estava inebriado quando Sehun encerrou o beijo com cara de quem não prestava nem um dólar sequer e saiu andando para o banheiro indo se trocar para irem à praia. Havia conseguido lhe acordar, no fim das contas.

Chegando na praia alugaram uma mesa com guarda-sol e duas cadeiras que ficaram lado a lado. O combinado era que quando fossem para o mar, ficassem na direção da mesa para vigiarem seus pertences, e assim o foi feito. 

Sehun parecia um peixinho mergulhando o tempo inteiro, coisa que deixava o mais velho bobo demais, sempre pagando de nadador profissional e indo mais para o fundo, aí Baekhyun lhe gritava e tudo se resolvia. Quando chegaram na beirada, andando devagar, o maior virou para Baekhyun e perguntou.

— Bae, lembra quando a gente era mais novo e você sempre me pegava no colo igual a uma noivinha?— debochou do amigo.

— Claro que eu lembro, bobo. Naquela época eu conseguia te carregar e ainda era mais alto que você! Mas por quê isso do nada? O que você está aprontando Oh Sehun? — fez seu olhar de desconfiança.

— Deixa eu te pegar no colo? Igual você fazia comigo? Juro que vou ser cuidadoso e não vamos passar vergonha na praia!!!— Baekhyun ponderou, até que se deu por vencido e deixou, estava achando graça da situação.

Hyun passou seu braço pelo pescoço do Oh para ter impulso, e então o outro o segurou como se fosse uma linda noiva. Ficaram olhando um para o outro e sorrindo até que o mais velho encerrou a distância de seus rostos e começou o beijo que era salgado por causa da água do mar, mas Sehun nunca de cansaria da boca de Baekhyun.

O mais velho encostou sua testa na da do mais alto e começou a falar.

— Eu tenho tentado com todas as minhas forças mas eu não consigo mais, Sehun. Eu te amo. E amo tem muito tempo, mas sempre achei que você fosse hétero, mesmo que sendo fã da One Direction.— parou de falar porque o mais novo soltou uma gargalhada.

— Você é besta, cara? E cego também porque eu sempre te amei, você que nunca percebeu. Desde quando héteros sobem em cima dos amigos e ficam beijando?— desceu o menor de seu colo e ficaram um de frente para o outro — tudo o que você sente é recíproco, Baekhyun, eu tô aqui na sua frente, dizendo que te amo, o que vai fazer a respeito, uh?

— Namora comigo? Prometo manter nossas promessas e até ficar contigo no Canadá, não importa, contanto que eu esteja com você — falou de cabeça baixa pois estava sem graça.

— Olha pra mim, por favor vai. Eu quero ver esses olhinhos quando eu disser que sim, eu namoro com você, e sim quero passar quanto tempo for do seu ladinho, garoto. — sehun selou seus lábios rápido e voltaram para a mesa.

No hotel parecia que tudo emanava purpurina porque os dois não podiam estar mais alegres. Jogando conversa fora deitados, de mãos dadas, a porta da sacada aberta fazia o vento com a brisa marítima chegar até o casal. 

Deitados um de frente para o outro, Baekhyun confessou baixinho para Sehun que seu maior medo era perder o maior, perder sua companhia, porque aquilo fazia seus dias melhores. A confissão deixou Sehun todo bobo, sorrindo à toa, dando um beijinho de esquimó no agora namorado, dizendo que aquela era a coisa mais fofa que já tinha ouvido, e que se dependesse dele, aquilo nunca aconteceria.

Depois da praia, tomaram banho no hotel e foram andar pelos arredores do local em que estavam. No momento em que Baekhyun viu uma loja que vendia discos agarrou a mão do namorado e entrou eufórico. Curtia muitos estilos de música, até jazz, então queria ver se algum de seus cantores favoritos estava lá. Foram pelos corredores olhando as coisas até que Baekhyun soltou uma gargalhada e Sehun soube o que estava aprontando.

— Mocinho, pode largando o que eu sei que você pegou, parou com a graça. — falou sério, mas seu namorado não deu a mínima e mostrou o disco da One Direction.

— Vamos tirar uma foto com a câmera, Hunie! Aí você segura o disco deles bem na frente do seu peito pra mostrar o quanto você gosta da One Direction e que o loirinho é seu favorito. — falou já pegando a câmera, quando o amigo protestou.

— Não Bae, por favor. Vamos tirar com outro disco, olha esse aqui que eu achei! Parece ser muito legal e ainda tem figuras, com um nome bem legal. — estava tentando convencê-lo.

— Vict’ry Polka? Não sei se já ouvi falar, mas que seja, vou pedir para o moço tirar nossa foto.

O garoto saiu correndo e pediu ao atendente da loja para que rapidamente tirasse uma foto deles. A foto havia ficado engraçada, e certamente serviria de história para contar. Tiraram a foto com outro disco só porque Sehun não conseguia admitir publicamente ser fã da boyband inglesa.

Voltaram para o hotel e Baekhyun teve que fazer muito chamego e dar vários beijinhos em Sehun com pedidos de desculpa pois o mais novo estava irritadinho com Baekhyun expondo seu segredo. Vinte minutos depois os dois já estavam numa atmosfera densa de amor, trocando carícias e assistindo TV no quarto até caírem no sono de cansaço. 

Assim a viagem dos dois seguiu, quase que sendo uma lua de mel, divertida, romântica, e com dois garotos que estavam conquistando o mundo, pouco a pouco, juntos. E claro, um fanboy enrustido que gostava de dar as mãos quando ficava nervoso. O resto? não importava mais. Como diria a banda amada por Sehun, “vamos viver enquanto somos jovens” e os garotos levaram aquilo a sério. Lado a lado, com um mundo para desbravar.


End file.
